Feverish
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Aku mau hamburger." "...Hibari-san, Anda sedang sakit. Anda tidak bisa makan makanan berat seperti itu." "Aku sehat. Buatkan saja." 'Kalau kau sehat kau tidak akan mungkin memelukku seperti ini, dasar boss aneh.' HibarixReader. Tribute to Reiya Sumeragi.


**Title: Feverish**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Hibari x Reader**

**Summary: "Aku mau hamburger." "...Hibari-san, Anda sedang sakit. Anda tidak bisa makan makanan berat seperti itu." "Aku sehat. Buatkan saja." 'Kalau kau sehat kau tidak akan mungkin memelukku seperti ini, dasar boss aneh.' HibarixReader. Tribute to Reiya Sumeragi.**

**Tribute to: Reiya Sumeragi**

**Warning: Hibari OOC gara-gara sakit!!! XD *tonfa'd***

**

* * *

Feverish**

Kau benci pagi hari. Padahal kau masih lelah setelah menyelesaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang diserahkan padamu, tapi kau sudah harus bekerja lagi. Bekerja untuk Hibari Kyouya, sang Cloud Guardian milik Vongola famiglia. Well, kau tidak keberatan 'sih...karena atasanmu itu tampan luar biasa. Seandainya saja sang atasan lebih sering tersenyum, pasti kau akan lebih senang bekerja untuknya.

"Herbivore."

Kau tersentak kaget. Pagi-pagi si boss sudah muncul? Ada urusan apa ini?

"Ya, Hibari-sa-AN?!"

Kau begitu kaget sampai-sampai meneriakkan honorific untuknya itu. Well, bagaimana tidak kaget kalau saat kau akan berbalik untuk menghadapinya, tiba-tiba saja kau dipeluk dengan begitu erat?

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu, membuatmu tersadar dari kondisi keterkejutanmu.

"Err...mandi. Atau kalau Anda mau saya untuk segera bekerja, cuci muka."

"Aku ikut."

Kau mengerjap.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, aku ikut," ulangnya tegas.

Oke, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada atasanmu itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia meminta hal yang aneh begini? Untuk apa mengikutimu cuci muka—ya, niat awalmu memang pergi ke kamar mandi markas untuk mandi, tapi karena pria itu bilang ia akan mengikutimu, jadi kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk mandi—segala?

"Hibari-san, Anda kena—oh."

Kau langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi begitu tanganmu menyentuh kulitnya. Badannya panas. Sudah jelas bahwa Kyouya sedang demam. Mungkin itu sebabnya perilakunya jadi aneh—karena ia sedang sakit? Yah apapun alasannya, kau memutuskan untuk segera cuci muka dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bisa gawat 'kan kalau ternyata sebenarnya sang Cloud Guardian mengidap penyakit berbahaya?

.

.

.

"_Ah...kalau Kyou-san sedang demam, dia memang seperti itu."_

"Seperti itu? Maksudmu, bersikap manja?"

"_Ya. Sikap yang biasanya tidak pernah ia tunjukkan akan muncul kalau ia sedang sakit."_

Kau mengangguk mengerti. Setelah membawa atasanmu tercinta ke rumah sakit, dan setelah pria itu dinyatakan demam biasa, kau memutuskan untuk menelpon Kusakabe, yang saat ini sedang menjalankan tugas di luar kota, dan menanyakan perilaku aneh Kyouya. Saat inipun pria berambut hitam itu masih memeluk pinggangmu dengan—mari kita gunakan istilahmu—manja.

"_Pokoknya, tolong rawat dan jaga Kyou-san. Maaf saya tidak bisa ke sana sekarang."_

"Ya...baiklah. Terima kasih, Kusakabe-san."

Kau memutuskan panggilan dan melirik Kyouya yang masih memelukmu dengan nyaman dan manja. Sebenarnya 'sih ia terlihat sangat imut kalau sedang seperti itu, tapi kalau mengingat sifatnya saat sedang normal, kau jadi agak merinding.

"Hibari-san, minggir sebentar. Saya mau memanggil pembantu untuk membuatkan Anda masakan."

"...mu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau makan masakanmu..."

Kau menepuk jidatmu sendiri. Kenapa juga pria itu meminta hal aneh seperti itu? Yah, tapi karena pada dasarnya kau tidak bisa menolak perintah dari sang Hibari Kyouya, maka kau melangkahkan kaki ke dapur markas, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dan takjub dari orang-orang yang kau lewati. Well, tentu saja mereka akan takjub melihatmu berjalan dengan Kyouya yang masih memelukmu, 'kan?

"Ah...anou, (y/n)-san, kenapa kau ke sini dengan...Hibari-san?" tanya salah seorang pembantu yang melihatmu berjalan memasuki dapur.

Kau menarik napas pelan. "Aku akan memasak untuk Hibari-san. Bisakah kalian keluar dulu?" pintamu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan ruang dapur tersebut. Alasan pertama, tentu saja karena ada Kyouya di sana. Alasan kedua karena mereka mengetahui kemampuan memasakmu yang...mengerikan.

"Hibari-san."

"Hmm?"

"Tolong lepaskan saya sebentar. Saya tidak bisa masak kalau anda memeluk saya terus seperti ini."

Tapi bukannya merespon ucapanmu dengan melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah bertanya: "...Kau mau masak apa?"

"Sup, dan bubur nasi," sahutmu pelan. Ya memang makanan apalagi yang bisa kau buat untuk orang sakit selain dua masakan itu?

"Aku mau hamburger."

"...Hibari-san, Anda sedang sakit. Anda tidak bisa makan makanan berat seperti itu."

"Aku sehat. Buatkan saja."

Kau mengerling ke arah lain, berpikir, _'kalau kau sehat kau tidak akan mungkin memelukku seperti ini, dasar boss aneh'_.

"Sudahlah, tolong patuhi saya sekali ini saja dan biarkan saya memasak!"

"Hamburger."

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

Kau menghela napas lelah sementara Kyouya memandangi hidangan yang tersedia di depannya. Sepiring milk risotto. Kau memang tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya dan memasakkan hamburger untuknya, tapi kau berhasil melakukan negoisasi dengannya dan membuatnya setuju untuk menyantap milk risotto andalanmu.

"Ayo dimakan," tukasmu, tak sabar melihat reaksi sang atasan.

Ia dengan patuhnya menyendoki risotto buatanmu dan melahapnya. Reaksi berikutnya membuatmu sedikit shock, karena saat itu, Hibari Kyouya, sang Cloud Guardian Vongola yang terkenal anti-sosial dan kejam, memberikan satu **senyum manis **padamu.

"Enak sekali," komentarnya.

"Oh...er...ya, baguslah..." kau mengalihkan pandanganmu, "Trims."

"(y/n)? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa...sudahlah! Cepat selesaikan makanan Anda, minum obat, dan istirahat!"

"...? Ya..."

.

.

.

Kau tersenyum melihat sosok yang tertidur pulas di atas futon itu. Akhirnya Kyouya tertidur setelah kau meminumkan obat demam kepadanya. Kau juga berhasil mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kau meraih mantel berpergianmu dan meminta salah seorang pembantu untuk mengawasi pria berambut hitam itu serta berpesan untuk segera menghubungimu kalau-kalau Kyouya mulai bertingkah aneh lagi.

Kau berjalan menuju daerah pertokoan Namimori. Seperti biasa, suasana tampak ramai meskipun sudah sore. Kau mencari-cari letak toko buku terdekat yang bisa kau temukan, dan melangkahlah kau ke sana.

Kau mencari-cari ke bagian buku anak-anak. Banyak sekali buku cerita untuk anak-anak, mulai dari buku dongeng bergambar sampai buku komik. Tersenyum, kau mengambil salah satu buku bergambar dari raknya. Itu adalah buku bergambar yang sering dibacakan oleh orang tuamu setiap kali kau terserang demam saat masih kecil. Kau berniat membacakannya untuk Kyouya nanti malam, dan harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa begitu membayangkan reaksi sang atasan nanti.

Baru saja kau selesai membayar buku bergambar tersebut dan melangkahkan sebelah kaki keluar dari toko, ponselmu berdering.

"Halo?"

"_G-g-gawat, (y/n)-san!"_

"Gawat kenapa?"

"_H-Hibari-san sudah bangun, dan ia ingin menemuimu. Tapi begitu kubilang kalau kau sedang pergi, dia langsung mengamuk!"_

"A-apa?! Y-ya sudah, aku segera kembali! Tolong tahan dia!"

Benar-benar atasan yang merepotkan...

.

.

.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih."

Kau menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Benar-benar deh...Hibari Kyouya yang sedang sakit lebih sulit untuk ditangani daripada saat ia sedang sehat-sehat saja. Begitu kau kembali ke markas, kondisi sudah sangat kacau balau. Untungnya kau berhasil menenangkannya. Saat ini, kalian berdua sudah kembali berada di kamar tidurnya, menikmati secangkir susu madu buatanmu.

"Hibari-san...meskipun Anda sakit, Anda tidak bisa membuat keonaran di markas Anda sendiri dong," tegurmu memulai pembicaraan. "Lagipula, kenapa Anda bangun, 'sih? 'Kan sudah saya minta untuk istirahat!"

"Karena kau pergi."

"Saya hanya pergi sebentar, 'kan saya sudah menyuruh salah satu dari pembantu itu untuk mengatakannya kepada Anda."

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya diam dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia terhuyung sedikit, dan kau segera bersiap untuk menangkapnya, jikalau ia terjatuh. Namun ternyata kau salah. Ia malah kembali memelukmu seperti sebelum ia makan tadi.

"Hibari-san...istirahat gih."

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku tidur, nanti kau pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Atau mau kubacakan buku cerita?" sindirmu usil.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar dongeng bodoh. Tapi kau harus dihukum."

"Ap—bwaaaah!!!"

Kau begitu kaget ketika Kyouya mendorongmu jatuh, terbaring di atas tatami ruangan tersebut. Kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih keras, terlebih lagi saat lelaki Jepang tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu.

"H-Hibari-san...?"

"Kau harus dihukum...akan kutularkan demam ini!"

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan kau menutup matamu karena, entah kenapa, merasa takut. Napasnya menghembus kulit wajahmu. Kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan—er bukan terburuk 'sih...tapi kau tetap menyiapkan hatimu daaannnnnn—

JDUG!

"GYAH! SAKIT!"

"Diam sebentar...aku tidak bisa menempelkan dahiku...!"

Kau mengerjap. "Dahi...?"

"Menularlah, wahai kau demam," desis Kyouya, menyentuhkan jidatnya dengan jidatmu. "Hukum wanita yang...tidak patuh...ini...!"

Kau diam. Ia diam. Kalian berdua tetap berada di posisi seperti itu—saling menimpa satu sama lain—dan menyiptakan suasana hening. Lama kening kalian bersentuhan, dan kau merasakan jidatmu panas karena melakukan kontak dengan jidat Kyouya.

Dan pada akhirnya kau tertawa keras, menertawakan kepolosan atasanmu itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" protesnya dengan sedikit kesal karena kau tidak kunjung tertawa.

"Hibari-san, caranya bukan seperti itu. Lakukan dengan benar kalau kau ingin menghukumku."

"Apa maksud—whoa!"

Kau mendorong pria yang melemah itu. Posisi kalian kini berbalik. Ia berbaring di bawahmu, sementara kau berada di atasnya. Kau tersenyum licik begitu sisi dominanmu muncul, sementara Kyouya sendiri mengernyit heran.

"Kalau mau menularkan demam atau flu ke orang lain, caranya begini, Hibari-san..."

Ia tidak sempat merespon lebih lanjut, karena sejurus kemudian, bibir kalian berdua sudah saling bersentuhan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut, jadi kau terus saja menempelkan bibirmu dengan miliknya. Kapan lagi, 'sih, kau bisa berciuman dengan seorang Hibari Kyouya?

.

.

.

.

Kau benci pagi hari. Padahal kau masih lelah setelah mengurusi atasanmu seharian penuh kemarin. Mengurus Hibari Kyouya, sang Cloud Guardian milik Vongola famiglia. Well, kau tidak keberatan 'sih...karena atasanmu itu tampan luar biasa. Dan lagi, kau bisa melihat banyak sisi lain darinya yang tidak mungkin bisa kau temukan di hari biasa...

Kau tersenyum begitu teringat kalau kemarin kau berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dari lelaki mengerikan itu.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti itu, herbivore?"

Kau berjengit kaget begitu mendengar suara familiar tersebut. Pagi-pagi si boss sudah muncul? Apa dia masih sakit, atau...?

Kau berbalik menghadapnya dan melempar senyum formal, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Selamat pagi, Hibari-san."

"Hn," ia membalasnya dengan setengah mendelik.

Kau menghela napas lega karena ia tidak bertingkah aneh—memelukmu—lagi seperti kemarin. Ia hanya berjalan melewatimu, entah mau pergi ke mana. Kau juga baru saja akan beranjak pergi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, ketika kau mendengarnya berbicara lagi.

"Jika kau mengatakan apa-apa saja yang kulakukan kemarin...kamikorosu."

Kau langsung merasa merinding. Perlahan-lahan, kau menoleh ke arahnya, dan berjengit ngeri. Hibari Kyouya, berdiri tak jauh darimu, tengah menyeringai seperti seorang serigala mengincar mangsanya.

Dia serius.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Uh...yes, sir."

Ia tersenyum sinis, sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Kau mendecak kesal, karena kau gagal menyebarkan segala hal-hal lucu dari sang atasan kepada teman-temanmu.

Oh well...

Biarlah kau menyimpan semua rahasia itu untukmu sendiri.

**

* * *

Actually...I hate Kyouya to the extreme t_t No offense, but he reminds me of someone... *twitch* Anyway, aku ga suka dia dengan sifat aslinya (kecuali kalo misalnya ada Dino atau Mukuro di dekatnya...nah baru aku suka XDDD) jadi aku buat dia rada OOC...meskipun itu karena dia sakit sih ^^a Reiya-san, maaf kalo ga memuaskan ya... OTL**


End file.
